wm43_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rants page
Smash community 1 Ugh I'm so mad. I've been trying to prevent going on a rant for ages now because I know other people have it worse. Thus, I felt like I didn't deserve to go on a rant at all. But whatever, I don't care anymore, I just need to rant now. For one thing, I'm tired of sucking so much at smash. I want to become really good at the game. But I don't seem to be improving at all, and keep getting worse and worse it feels. It's getting to the point where I get upset EVERY time I play! I even lose to for glory noobs, and then can't see. to improve anyway!! I get destroyed every time! I'm tired of it. I just want to have some skill instead of being the worse smash player to discover the competitive scene. But yet, I know that I can't get good. Because if I do by some sort of miracle, I will have to go to tournaments. And I know that that can litertatly not happen, it is actually impossible. I have no way to get to tournaments, I won't feel like going to them constantly or traveling too far. But I know if I get good, I will be forced too and yet it can't happen. What do I do? And THEN there's the fact that the entire community seems to hate me, consider me a meme, etc. I hate that this appears to happen every time I join a website no matter what I do. I get considered a meme, am hated by everybody, etc, despite trying as hard as I can to not be. And then there's the fact that I am strong about my opinions, and yet I can't ever defend myself because I'm not good at arguing at all. Like litertly, I cannot explain just about anything. But it's not like I can ignore stuff to, I can't stand not saying anything. So all I do is make people think I'm a meme EVEN MORE. And then there's the fact that everyone seems to overrate Marth a rediculous amount. Like, to the point where they are BASICIALLY WORSHIPPING HIM AS A GOD!!!!! I CAN'T STAND IT! THIS PIECE OF CRAP IS NOT HIGH TIER!!!! HE HAS BAD MATCHUPS AND HIS THEORY SOES NOT SUPPORT HIGH TIER!!!! HIS RESULTS ARE DUE TO PEOPLE WORSHIPPING HIM AS A GOD!!!! I can't stand it anymore, stop being so biased towards him! He's a piece of crap, that's it! He is no god! And I am hating him even more and more and more!!!!!! This is only about 1/4th of the thing's annoying me, but my struggles with writing good, lengthy stuff hurt me again...... and plus the fact that some of it is more private. But basicially, I'm tired of sucking at smash, I'm tired of having to worry about what happens if I DO get good, I'm tired of being considered a meme and given hate as a result every where I go, and I'm tieed of not being able to defend my opinions, and ai'm tired of so much more as well. I can't stand it anymore.....